


Acceptance

by blckpnk



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, Two Shot, eventually, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckpnk/pseuds/blckpnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you think you would achieve by doing that? Huh?” Light demanded, his arms flinging up over his head, his face growing red with anger. “Well certainly not… this.” L said with a slight feeling of regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This has homophobia and homophobic slurs in it!! If you are triggered by these then please do not read.
> 
> If you see any errors in the text please comment and I'll fix it!

The elder Yagami fumed, his body was tense with anger. “What do you mean your ‘dating my son?” He practically yelled, advancing a few steps towards his son, and L. Light gave a harsh tug on the chain, and L stumbled backwards slightly. “What I mean Mr. Yagami. Is that I am in a romantic relationship with your son, Light.” Light was fuming, when his father turned to him- disappointment evident is his expression- as he demanded “Light, Is this true?” The younger stood up straight, and tried to remain confident, “yes, father. It is true.” 

L realized he had made a mistake, he had miscalculated the situation- something he rarely ever did. But there was nothing he could do now so when Light pulled the chain roughly, signalling L to stand back behind him, he did. The chain rattled and Sochiro noticed. “The- the handcuffs, is that? Is that some sort of weird _fetish_ -“ He spat the word. “That you two- two… faggots have? Huh? Is that why your chained together?” He advanced closer to his son, but Light stood his ground, not showing any signs of decomposure. “No father, the chain is crucial to me being cleared of suspicion. Besides, our relationship started after the chain was on.” “Then when? When did this sorry excuse of a relationship start anyway?” Sochiro directed at his son. “a few months after the chain was on, father.” Light replied sharply. With that, the older stopped throwing all his attention at Light, and directed it at L. Who- although he wouldn't admit to it, he was very much cowering behind Light. Even though he knew he could take the Light’s father in a physical fight- he was still quite terrifying. 

“You… You did this! You converted my son into- into this.. Poof! He was normal before he met you! I demand he be released this instant!” Chief Yagami pointed his finger in L’s direction, and Light had to fight the urge to not slap it down. L tried to appear unfazed by the intense stare coming from the man in front of him and Light. “You know I cannot release him until the investigation is over, I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused.” L said, fighting away the shake that was still present in his voice. He then brought his thumb up to his mouth and started to chew on the nail, a somewhat comforting gesture. “Hah! So you don't deny that you infected him! I knew it!” Light’s father said in what sounded like triumph. Pinning it on me to make me seem like the bad guy. L thought. 

Light stepped towards his father, and with a somewhat calm look on his face stated. “I can assure you, that L never did anything to make me feel this way. In fact. I was the one who pursued him. Please do not throw such petty insults at us, when you know nothing about the situation.” Light’s father’s face was heating with anger, and L could tell that he was borderline outraged. “The Situation! This is unbelievable, Light! He’s brainwashing you! Make him release you! You don't want to be in a relationship with him. For gods sake. He looks like an emo albino frog!” The elder Yagami almost yelled as he gestured over to L with a hateful expression and a wave of a hand. L felt the sorrow pool in his stomach as he said that. Because really, what if his father was right? Light probably should leave, it would be in his best interest. “  
“You want to be in a relationship with someone like Misa! Or that Takada girl from your school. She was smart, and pretty. Think of her, Light!” Light threw his hands up in the air, his composure lost. “For gods sake, Dad! I don't want Takada! Or Misa! Don't you think if I wanted them I could have them?” Light’s fists were balled at his sides now- and the utter hate in his eyes was surely something Kira would have- But L couldn't really blame Light, so he didn't take it into account, he was really glad the rest of the task force had left before this all happened. “And don't you dare insult L like that again! This is exactly why I didn't tell you- because I knew you would act so out of line.” L’s sorrow was quickly replaced by warmth, as Light defended him so quickly- and he cracked a small smile, before returning to the neutral state his face was always set in. Light stepped backwards until he was beside L. And the deputy director stared at them- face aflame with rage, and hate. 

“Mr. Yagami- I am firing you from the task force. Once you leave here you will not be aloud to enter this building again, unless I give you personal permission.” L declared quickly, leaning closer into Light. “This is outrageous! You can’t do this. You can’t kidnap my son! This is breaking the Law! You've broken so many laws-“ Sochiro raged again- hands flying up to grip his head. “But Chief Yagami, you have seemed to forgotten that I myself am the law.” L almost wished he hadn’t said such a smart ass comeback, because the glare and the response that they received sent chills down his and Lights spine, even though it was the emptiest threat that they had received by far. “You both are going to burn in hell- I shall see to it personally.”

L leaned against Light’s shoulder, and Light wrapped his arm protectively around the older’s waist. “Oh don’t go showing it off you pansy’s! I don’t want to see it. Light just you wait till I tell your sister and your mother- they’re going to be so disappointed, I wish you could be there to see it. If only you could just tell me that this was all just a test or something then I wouldn't have to do this to them. And Ryuzaki- I’m telling the other Task Force members, and the rest of the police force, the ones who will listen anyway, so good luck ever getting any help from the Japanese Police again because I can bet that they won't be too happy with you!” Sochiro almost pleaded at Light, before turning icy cold at L. It was quite chilling L thought, the way he could change the tone of his voice so smoothly. He wondered if he had ever yelled like this at Light before, because he seemed to be taking it very well. 

Light took his hand off of L’s waist and he saw a flicker of hope in Light’s fathers eyes. Maybe he’s actually going to leave me, even though we are connected at the wrist. But he held his hand out for his father to shake. “It was a pleasure to have you as a father- for the most part, anyway. But I believe that I wont be needing you anymore. Tell Mom and Sayu that I send my love. But as for you, well- Good Riddance, Dad.” He said coldly, and L could tell it probably hurt Light to say that. Light held his hand out for a long moment. Before his father smacked it out of the air. And for a moment- L was afraid he was going to attack Light. But he simply just stood there red-faced and probably surprised, before he quickly turned on his heel and stalked out of the building. Not before yelling back, “Good Riddance to you too, Light.” 

Once he was gone, L let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. But Light was not too happy with him. “What did you think you would achieve by doing that? Huh?” Light demanded, his arms flinging up over his head, his face growing red with anger. “Well certainly not… this.” L said with a slight feeling of regret, hiding behind his hand by chewing his thumbnail. He knew he had messed up pretty badly, but he didn't know that Light would be this…mad- until his father reacted like that… “I told you he couldn't know for a reason, now why would I tell you that if i didn't have a reason?” L shugged, shrinking into himself. “I- well, I don't know. I sort of just- deducted that the reason was that you were somewhat… Ashamed of me.” Light’s stance softened, his eyes stopped staring holes in L’s skull, and he stepped forward, placing his hand lightly on the detective’s shoulder. “L… Why would I be ashamed of the worlds greatest detective?” L curled into himself more. “I just- I don’t know… I just thought-“ He uttered, words failing do come out of his mouth. The reason just seemed so pathetic, now that he had seen all the damage he had done. “I thought that if you were ashamed of me, then you wouldn't tell anyone about this. And then once the investigation was over… You would leave me.” The detective cringed inwardly as his own words passed over his mouth. Pathetic. 

L’s attention was diverted to the floor- and embarrassment over took him, an emotion he rarely did have. Light’s hand left L’s shoulder, and for a long moment L thought he was going to hit him. But instead, his hand rested under L’s chin, and pushed it up until he was facing him again. “You could have talked to me about this, you know. You don’t need to deal with anything on your own anymore, and you know this.” Light’s eyes were now soft and the anger seemed to be gone, as he rubbed his thumb along L’s jawline. He felt shame, and guilt. As Light started at him like that, because Light had told him plenty of times that he could talk to him about these things. But L just seemed to ignore it, and now he had ruined Light’s relationship with his father- and perhaps his whole family. Light felt bad as L stood there, not quite meeting his eyes. Because he really shouldn't have played that card right now, because he knew it was hard for L to open up about things.

L felt a pressure building in his stomach, and for a moment- he wondered if he was having a heart attack. But something wet slid down his cheek, followed by another one, and he realized he was crying. Backing away from Light’s hand so he couldn't see his face, L tried to talk. But it came out wobbly and choked up. “i- I’m so- sorry.” 

Light immediately felt bad, as L backed away from him. He stepped forward just as he heard L speak, and it became clear- that he was crying. What have I done? Light placed his hand against L’s shoulder again, the older flinched. “L, come on. Please look at me.” Light tried to make his voice as soft and smooth as possible. L slowly lifted his head up, so he was peering through his bangs. “Come here.” Light pleaded, and he outstretched his arms- as an invitation. L took a step forward, and felt Light’s arms wrap around him protectively, and he let himself go. Gentle sobs wracked though his body, as he cried into Light’s shoulder. He hoped Light didn't mind that he got his shirt wet. 

Light held on tightly as L cried into his shoulder, a part of him wondered if L had even cried before. Once his body went limp, and the only sound left was the sound of him catching his breath, Light pulled L out from his chest, and looked him in the eye. “Are you okay?” L’s body seemed limp and his face was tear streaked, and his skin was blotchy and red. “I… think so.” Light’s body relaxed in relief. “Are you okay?” L inquired, as he rubbed his face with one of his sleeves. Light smiled. “As long as your ok, then I am.” L smiled. But then immediately looked away again. 

“I… Cried. In front of you.” L mumbled, more to himself then the man in front of him. He felt embarrassed, for the second time today. He had cried in front of Light Yagami, the literal epitome of calm and collected. A heat spread across his face, and his gut curled in embarrassment. Meanwhile Light was feeling concerned, as L curled into himself, again. “L?” Light looked concerned, when L met his eye again, and he felt quite bad for sparking such concern in him. “I’m fine, Light.” 

“It’s okay to cry in front of me. You don’t have to be embarrassed, you know.” Light moved towards L and placed his arms securely around the detectives waist. L looked up at Light, and saw admiration in his eyes, and placed his arms around his neck. They slowly leaned together until there lips were touching, and L forgot about being embarrassed, and he only thought about Light. Light forgot about his father, and only thought about L. 

They would deal with the aftermath tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another chapter of this because i have some comfort sex drafted but idk if i will or not lol


End file.
